


July 03:Glisten (Tumblr Pornlet:15)

by LupusScintilla (inkandblade)



Series: July Prompt Table [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Camp Nanowrimo, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, I do not consent to those under the age of majority viewing my explicit works, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, References to Knotting, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkandblade/pseuds/LupusScintilla
Summary: “Are you still holding on tight, baby?”The sweat across Derek’s forehead was shimmering in the afternoon sunlight. It was hot and salty and wonderful as Stiles dragged his tongue up the side of his boyfriend’s face.





	July 03:Glisten (Tumblr Pornlet:15)

“Are you still holding on tight, baby?”

The sweat across Derek’s forehead was shimmering in the afternoon sunlight. It was hot and salty and wonderful as Stiles dragged his tongue up the side of his boyfriend’s face. Derek groaned and pressed his head back into the pillows and managed to whisper out, “Yes,” before he pushed back up and kissed Stiles again, hard and hot and hungry.

Stiles has been taking Derek apart for an eon.

They started with Derek on his stomach, his ass in the air, his hole tight and tiny and perfect. Stiles used his tongue to tease until the wolf writhed and wriggled and begged for more, then his fingers until Derek’s ass was open and wet and ready.

Stiles has been fucking him, actually fucking him, for what feels like hours. Given that they’d decided to spice things up by him taking a little magic something something to stretch his stamina to beyond even that of an Alpha werewolf, it may actually have been hours.

There was a breeze blowing across Stiles’ back, and he could feel every part of him it couldn’t reach. His knees and calves had created what might be permanent indentations in the mattress and the bedspread gripped and grasped and snagged at the hair on his shins. Derek’s limbs were wrapped around Stiles back, sticky and perfect and tight. Stiles could feel Derek’s balls, tight and high and hairy against his pelvis, and a hint of the knot that sat above them. Derek had popped it even before Stiles’ had finished with his tongue.

Stiles had been tempted, several times, to pull back and see; to taste and look and scent over the extra tight, extra hard, extra thick part of Derek, but he’d resisted. This wasn’t about his pleasure—although everything he was doing was fucking euphoric—this was about Derek and giving him something he could give Stiles whenever they had a little extra time.

Derek had started panting only a while before, and his legs and arms were starting to tremble and his hips were pushing up harder. He let go of the kiss and stretched his neck back and Stiles had no hesitation in leaning forwards to lap at him again. He tasted and then talked and then tasted. He didn’t let his hips falter or slow.

“You almost there, Der? Can you feel it? It feels fucking amazing when you get me there. It’s the same and still completely different to getting off with your dick. It feels like a threat and a promise all at once, and you think it will never happen and then it has you. You’re gonna feel so fucking amazing, baby. I promise you. I fucking love that you’re giving me this. I fucking love that you’re open and I’m the one inside you. I can’t wait to feel you tighten around me even more. I can’t believe I’m going to be the first one to make you empty your knot out without touching your beautiful cock.”

Derek was almost vibrating now. He was gripping tighter and his ass was thrusting up harder and his heels were going to leave bruises in Stiles’ back.

Stiles licked a long, last line over Derek’s chin and throat and then clamped his teeth down on the spot just above Derek’s shoulder that always…

Derek howled.

♠

_Glisten [v]: to reflect a sparkling light or a faint intermittent glow; shine lustrously_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written primarly as a prompt fill for this table, [ here](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/162231101861/my-july-campnano-is-set-500-words-minimum-per). It's porny and from tumblr, though, so I'm happy to tag it as a pornlet, too.
> 
> This was posted on Tumblr with a [NSFW gif](https://inkandblade.tumblr.com/post/162546740436/03-glisten).


End file.
